What Lies Beneath
by x.LisSweetheart.x
Summary: Angela Delvecchio and Randy Orton had a happily married life together and memories that could speak wonders. On one unfaithful night in November, everything goes wrong and changes for the worst in Angela's life. - Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**What Lies Beneath**

**Summary:** Angela Delvecchio and Randy Orton had a happily married life together and memories that could speak wonders. On one unfaithful night in November, everything goes wrong and changes for the worst in Angela's life. Randy dies in a car crash. Not only does this bring up unsolved mysteries between the two but days later text messages from Randy`s phone reach Angel`s. Mysterious things begin happening, almost supernatural…Signs of life after death become apparent. What will Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus do to help their best friend in need? How will they find the killer and where does the WWE Champ come into play? There are four of them - could one of them be the killer?

**Characters:** Angela O/C, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, John Cena, and Randy Orton.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE Superstars/Divas, I only own Angela!

Make It Through the Rain

(Authors Note: For full effect on this chapter, Listen to Mariah Carey`s Song "Through the Rain).

"Mrs. Orton, I'm sorry we did everything we could for him," the doctor paused looking up into the red eyes of the dark haired wife "-unfortunately he didn't survive the accident."

The trio which sat behind the wife in the waiting room seats, immediately jumped up at that comment, running to her side. Gasps and voices filled with shock came from every which way of her ears. She drowned out the noises, letting heavy tears slide down her cheeks. She felt her throat close, her heart stop beating, she felt like a ton of bricks had just hit her. Her emotions were clear in her terrified gaze.

She slowly started backing away from the doctor, the touch of a friends gently hand held her shoulder. She shook off the hand, looked around at the 3 people surrounding her, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran.

**Angela`s POV:**

I tightened my trench coat tighter over my small frame as I ran out of the hospital. I ran outside into the pouring rain and freezing wind. The tears which stained my cheeks became frozen there, but this didn't stop new tears from reappearing time after time. My world had just been turned upside down, crushed, crumbled. I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore, without him, my life was nothing. Empty.

I kept running down every street I was able to see, the hard drop of rain hitting me like ice, soaking me wet. I didn't care; all I cared about was him. I wanted him back. I stopped running, reaching a nearby park. My lungs were sore and frozen from the cold night air. My heart was beating faster than I could ever imagine. I looked up into the night sky, rain drops falling on my face, I took in a deep breath and let out the loudest scream I could. I collapsed, crying, falling onto my knees. My clothes sticking to my body, wet from the rain. I cried and screamed louder "WHY!" I took a deep breath screaming again "WHY GOD!" I screamed up into the sky as if god could hear me, as if I was questioned his methods. Normally I knew everything happened for a reason, God always did something for a reason, - but taking away my husband, there wasn't a good enough reason for that.

**POV OFF:**

"When you get caught in the rain  
>With nowhere to run<br>When you're distraught and in pain  
>Without anyone"<p>

_She slammed her trunk closed, finished pilling the last of her shopping bags into her Chevy Camaro. Pushing back her pin strait hair away from her face, she soon heard the roar of a motorcycle coming her way. She placed her hands on her hips, looking out into the distance, watching as a black Harley Davidson, pulled up taking the parking spot right next to her._

_She let a small smirk play on her lips, she always had a thing for bikes and sports cars, if you really got to know her, she`d seem like just one of the guys. She leaned against the trunk of her car waiting for the young stranger to remove his helmet, and boy when he did…she felt her heart stop. He was gorgeous. She almost had to do a double take, for a second it looked like Randy Orton. She shook the thought from her head; she had to be dreaming right now. However this was far from a dream, it was the Viper, Randy Orton in the flesh. _

_Lost in her own thoughts about the handsome WWE Superstar, she didn't realize she had been staring for awhile. Her eyes met his, a small smirk appearing on his lips. She blushed slightly, looking away from him. However that didn't stop her from opening her mouth "Nice Bike." She commented to the superstar. _

_Randy smirked, this girl had been eyeing him ever since he stopped right near her in the parking spot, he could sense her charm coming right through when she spoke to him. He walked around to the other side of his bike, watching as her gaze found his, once again "Yea, she's my baby, I've had her for years now." He then turned his attention to the yellow Chevy Camaro in front of him and shook his head in shock "Tell me this Camaro is yours?"_

_She giggled lightly and walked around to the passenger side of her car, facing Randy Orton, who stood near his bike. "Oh she`s defiantly mine, this car is my life." She let out a laugh with an innocent smile. "I'm Angela." She introduced herself, holding out her hand._

_Randy walked over, closer to her and took his hand in hers "Randy Orton." He let a small smirk play on his lips, feeling her soft touch under his._

_Angela bit her lip and let a small smile appear on her beautiful features "Randy, you`ve just met your biggest fan." She replied with a light laugh, watching his expression change from shock to content. _

Angela cried as she still sat, kneeled down in the same exact spot as she was when she got into the park, the memory of when her and Randy first met consumed her thoughts. The rain hadn't let up one bit, if anything it became more intense, a cold shock was beginning to overcome her body, but she didn't care, she didn't care if she became extremely sick or ill, at this point the cold from the rain and wind had made her body numb, the only thing she could feel were her hot tears, slithering down her cheeks as she cried to herself in pure pain and hurt.

"We keep prayin' to saved  
>But nobody comes<br>And you feel so far away  
>That you just can't<p>

Find your way home  
>You can get there alone<br>It's okay  
>What you say"<p>

_Angela pulled her Chevy into the empty garage of her boyfriend`s house. She opened her door, lifting herself from the car. She slammed the car door behind her but not before grabbing her purse. She walked around her car and up the garage steps, opening the doors which lead to the inside of the house. She closed the door behind her and let a small smile spread on her face, looking around the house._

"_Randy? Baby?" she called out "I'm home!" she exclaimed, walking around the kitchen, searching for her boyfriend. _

_She looked around everywhere for him, upstairs, downstairs and in the basement. Walking up from the basement steps, her search came to a stop when she noticed him on the deck outside. She smiled softly as she set her purse down on the kitchen table._

_She walked over to the sliding doors and slid them open, revealing her lover. She tip toed gently onto the deck and wrapped her arms around his large torso "Hey baby." She whispered lightly. He hadn't been in a good mood lately. He had injured his shoulder badly in a match and was completely pissed off about everything. The ring was his life, wrestling was his life and now that he wasn't doing what he thought to be his life, his mood was unbearable at times._

_He sighed, tilting his head slightly to glance at his beautiful girlfriend "Hey baby…" he responded almost nonchalantly_

_A frown overtook her features, as she tugged at his waist, to pull him around to face her. Once he did, she looked into his icy blue eyes and gently rubbed her knuckles over his cheek "Baby don't be upset-"_

_He cut her off with a groan "Stop." His eyes became hard and cold "You have no idea what`s it`s like!" he spoke a little louder than intended. _

_She released her arms from around his waist and placed them on her hips "So you're going to be that way now?"_

"_I have a right to be!" he exclaimed, his 6'4" frame towering over her. "I want to see what you would do if you had to sit at home with a torn shoulder!"_

_She felt a sting in her eyes, he had never yelled at her like that before and it scared her more than it should have. She looked down at the floor and nodded her head "Fine." She wiped the stray tears from her eyes "Just stay here and act this way because I don't want you inside acting this way with me." She replied, and turned on her heel about to make her way back inside the house._

_The touch of a strong, yet gentle hand around her wrist stopped her from going any further. She slowly turned her head and looked up into his eyes. She could see he regretted the way he acted; his eyes became filled with sorrow and love._

_He gently began pulling her close to him, until she was flush against his body. Her looked down into her beautiful eyes and pulled a strand of hair away from her face "I'm so sorry baby." He began in a soft voice "I never meant to act that way, I'm just so frustrated with this injury."_

_She laid her head against his chest, kissing it lightly "its ok baby, I know it's hard what you're going through."_

_He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head, rubbing the small of her back with his fingers. _

She thought of him constantly at this point, she missed his touch, his kisses, his strong arms wrapped around her, his voice, his everything! She sat like a statue on the cold cement ground of the park, just crying and thinking of him, stuck in the rain not able to make her way out of the past_. _

"I can make it through the rain  
>I can stand up once again<br>On my own and I know  
>That I'm strong enough to mend<br>And every time I feel afraid  
>I hold tighter to my faith<br>And I live one more day  
>And I make it through the rain"<p>

"_Randy, Baby! Be careful!" she giggled in the arms of her now husband. _

_Randy smirked as he opened the door to their house and carried her inside, bridal style of course. She smiled looking down into his eyes, as she leaned down kissing his lips softly, yet passionately. He slowly placed her down on the ground and felt her body press up against his seconds later. She moaned lightly against his lips, and felt him softly pull away._

"_You look so beautiful Mrs. Orton." He commented as he looked over his new wife dressed still in her large pure white wedding gown. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and blushed slightly, hearing the name for the first time "Mrs. Angela Orton?" she rephrased and continued "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"_

_She giggled as she felt his lips attacking her again, in a playful kiss. He smirked watching as her eyes glistered in the darkness of the living room. She ran her fingers through his short hair and leaned up, brushing her lips against his ears "Shall we go to bed Mr. Orton?"_

_He smirked and in turn leaned down, whispering into hers "You don't have to tell me twice, sweetie." He turned her around in his arms, following her up the stairs, as he watched her lift her big dress "I might have to rip that gown right off you, there's too many buttons."_

_She stopped in the middle of the stairs, with a twinkle in her eye. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head "Aye, watch it baby, this dress was expensive." _

"And if you keep falling down  
>Don't you dare give in<br>You will arise safe and sound  
>So keep pressing on"<p>

Angle breathed in deeply, she felt scared and alone. She felt like she was frozen in time, she couldn't lift herself off the ground, she couldn't move, all she could do was remember the past, her brain consumed itself with these memories. She wanted them to be real; she wanted it to be yesterday, the day when she still held her husband in her arms. She felt like giving in, she felt like giving up.

"Angela!" she heard a few voices scream from a distance.

The more seconds past the closer the voices got "Angela!"

Soon the voice got close enough to hear the footsteps to which those voices belonged to. She felt hands rubbing against her shoulders and saw figures kneeling beside her. She knew who it was, however her mind was off into another place, she didn't want to think of the future or the present, and she wanted to stay in the past.

"Angela, Sweetie! Snap out of it." A female voice spoke to her.

The other female ran a hand through her hair and rubbed Angela`s cheek with care "Sweetie, your freezing and soaked, you're going to get so sick out here."

"What the hell happened? How did she get this far?" a male voice became known.

Seconds later she felt two strong arms grab her up from the cement floor and carry her in his arms. "Angela, stay with me." That encouraging male voice was the only thing she heard, before she blacked out. Everything became black and she no longer could remember a thing.

**This is just the start, her husband dies – So tragic and she can't handle it.  
>What will happen next? Will she be able to get through this time? She might but<br>then again the worse may be yet to come. More clues and information will be given  
>on chapter two =] R&amp;R Please. 5 Reviews and I will put up the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Angela stirred slightly in the king sized bed she knew too well. She let her right hand graze freely over the right side of her and felt nothing but soft cotton sheets. She breathed in deeply as her eyes slowly fluttered open – She was hoping for the past few hours to be a really bad dream, a nightmare, but she confirmed to herself that it wasn't, it was all too real. The last thing she could remember was lying on the cold, wet concrete floor of the park and now she was in her bed, alone. She slowly lifted herself up on the bed, sitting up, she looked around the room which held so many memories but suddenly felt so empty to her.

She let her fingers graze over his side of the bed and let a few stray tears fall from her eyes. She still didn't understand how everything happened, it all happened so quick, all got taken away from her took fast. Her life felt she as empty as her heart, never in a million years was this supposed to happen. She looked up towards her now late-husbands nightstand seeing a photo of them sharing a kiss on their wedding day. She felt that feeling again – that feeling that felt like a ton of bricks slammed her in the stomach. She let more tears fall down her cheeks as she reached over the bed to the night table and took hold of the frame which consisted of the picture. Her small fingers lightly touched the glass frame and her eyes sparkled a bit as she remember the day "Why did you leave me baby?" she whispered to herself.

She stayed quiet, like this for a moment, just thinking of how drastically her life had changed in the past few hours and how different her life would now be. As she held the frame close to her chest she began to hear sounds of voices coming from a distance. Her head shot towards the open bedroom door, she placed the frame on top of the white sheets and made her way slowly off the bed and out of the empty bedroom.

Slowly, as if she had no emotions, no strength left in her, she made her way down the large circled staircase. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she began to smell coffee in the air, which didn't shock her all that much it was past 5:00 in the morning at this point, someone had to be making coffee. As she made her way into the kitchen, everything stopped, all the talking, all the movement, everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at her making her way towards them. She saw tears in her friend's eyes and automatically knew they had been crying, their red eyes and wet stained cheeks, confirmed that they had been crying very recently.

Trish was the first to break the silence and speak up "How are you feeling hunnie?" she spoke with a soft tone in her voice and her hand reached out to Angela`s as she spoke.

Angela just looked down at the table as if not knowing what to say, or not wanting to answer that question at all, she sniffled and looked back up at the group "What happened last night?"

Trish sighed at the fact she ignored her question but soon heard John`s voice speak up from the front end of the table "You ran out of the hospital to the park and stayed there, until we eventually found you and when we did…" he sighed taking a sip of his coffee then continuing "You blacked out, and we just took you home."

Angela ran her left hand over her long locks and took a long breath, her lower lip quivering as she did this. She said nothing. She just looked from John back down at her hands which sat on the table. She had nothing to say, all she felt was pain and hurt, she didn't know how to explain the feeling she felt at this point.

"We can't imagine what you're going through angel…" Amy spoke, comforting her best friend.

Trish then cut in "Yea, if you need anything hunnie, just ask-"she paused but spoke again "We`ll always be here for you."

Angela sighed unevenly as tears began dropping out of her eyes yet again "C-Can I get some coffee?" she asked, with such pain and softness in her voice.

Trish just held her hand as Amy nodded her head and looked towards John "Can you get her a cup please?"

John just nodded softly and leaned down kissing Angela`s cheek as he passed her, walking to the coffee pot. Angela looked at Amy and Trish and whimpered letting out more tears. She couldn't take it anymore, she let it all out, she cried harder and harder with each passing second, her head laid on her arms on the table.

Seeing the Trish and Amy immediately rushed to her side. Trish on her left and Amy on her right. They did everything they could to console her in this time. They rubbed her back, hugged her tightly, whispered that everything was going to be okay; they let her know that they were there for her. All this love coming from them and some reason she still felt alone, she wanted her husband back, she wanted to hear his voice, feel his touch – and she couldn't, ever again.

John placed the cup of coffee in front of her and got behind her chair, kissing her on top of her head "I'm so sorry you're going through this Angel, we all are…" he whispered to her.

Angela whimpered and shook her head lightly "This wasn't supposed to happen you guys –"she coughed letting out another cry "We were supposed to grow old together and pass with old age, not like this…not at 30!" she exclaimed lifting her head off the table.

Amy`s heart broke for her best friend, she kissed her temple and let tears stain her cheeks "We all feel your pain angel –"Angela scoffed at this comment but Amy quickly rearranged her statement. "I don't mean exactly what you're going through but we feel the pain and the hurt too and you need to know that no matter what happens we`ll always be here for you!"

Trish and John both nodded in agreement, however John was the first to speak "Randy was my best friend and I feel your pain, we`re all in this together Angel."

Angela somehow felt better with the comforting words of her friends, she looked around at the three of them and knew right away this was going to be what she needed to keep her sane, her three best friends was what she needed to make everything right again. She held both Trish and Amy`s hands in hers and leaned her head back on John`s stomach, as he still stood behind her. A minute passed before she said anything.

"Thank you guys, for everything." She whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mental Note:

It had been a couple days since her husband's death and despite all her friends checking up on her and passing by to spend time with her she still felt completely alone. Every time she went to sleep at night she started in her room but however ended up in the living room, she couldn't take being in the room they shared together. His pillow still smelled like him, his side of the bed continuously being empty, her heart just broke every time she walked into their room. No matter how hard she tries, memories flood her brain of their life together when she walks into that bedroom.

She had so much time to spend in this empty house –her boss knowing what happened gave her a month of FML (family medical leave). Now she had a month's time to spend in her house, alone thinking of her late husband. This was not something she wanted and the fact that his funeral was this weekend didn't help at all. Just thinking about this made her scream and tears drop like a waterfall out of her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore, the more she thought of this the more upset and pained she became. She couldn't forgive god to have taken away her husband, at this point she felt angry with god, and she knew she shouldn't be but her heart told her otherwise.

She wiped away the fallen tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath, it was times like this where Trish had told her to breathe and close her eyes to relax her brain – but how could she, this was the worst thing that could have every happened to her.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, decided to take a drink of water, maybe to calm herself but when she got over to the refrigerator, she froze, seeing the note Randy had left her before her left the house that unfaithful night. She ran her delicate fingers over it and read it out loud –

_Went out for a ride on my bike, I`ll be back before you know it baby, See you soon sweetheart –Randy._

She let a few tears spring out of her eyes once again _'soon never came, baby'_, she thought to herself. She remembered the day they got into an argument about him and that bike, she thought it would be a good idea if he got rid of it after his one accident where he got badly hurt, but he thought otherwise, his bike was like his baby…She smiled a bit a that thought, he would always say that, _'sometimes I thought he loved that bike more than me'_, she sighed and wiped her tears away slowly.

If he wouldn't have gone out for a ride on that damn bike of his, he would have been her with me right now. She had anger boiling inside her towards the murdered that ran his car strait into her husband's bike. She never found out who it was who hit Randy, throwing him off his bike but all she did know is that, that person was going to get his, karma comes back around. She made it a plan – a mental note _'make him pay for the death of my husband, my love'_.

"Angel?" she heard a male voice call from not too far of a distance.

Angela took one last glance at the note on the fridge and then moved her attention towards the front door. She gave a weak smile seeing John making his way over to her from the front. She could tell her hand just come from the gym, his duffel bag over his shoulder along with his choice of basketball shorts and a white tank top completely gave it away.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly then letting go after a few seconds but not before placing a kiss on her temple. "How are you feeling? Are you doing ok?"

Angela sighed moving her black tresses away from her face, as she looked up into the blue eyes of one of her best friends. "Im ok…" she paused and closed her eyes to stop more tears from coming "as ok as I can be, I guess."

John looked down at the pain and weakness in her eyes, this was the most difficult thing she had been dealt with, not just her but as well as Randy`s family and friends. He couldn't imagine though, what she was going through and how empty she felt.

John took her hand and walked her over to the kitchen table; he sat her down on a chair and sat himself right next to her. "Have you talked to his parents or even Nate or Becky?" he questioned.

Angela sniffled and shook her head "No, not yet," she paused then continued "But I have called them to go over tonight for dinner, its going to be so hard to face reality this weekend." She let more tears stream down her cheeks.

John frowned, in pain for his friend, he leaned in, brining her into his arms, hugging her tightly while rubbing her back "I promise you everything will be fine," he paused letting that sink into her head and continued to speak "I can promise you this because I know Randy would not want you to live your life hating god because he took him away from you. Randy loved you very much and he would want you to be happy."

Angela cried into his chest and mumbled, almost inaudible "I can only be happy with him here!" she exclaimed

"He knows that." John lifted her chin to meet his gaze "and I know that but he also knows that you're a very strong girl and you have to be strong and get through this."

Angela smiled a small and weak smile "I know." She whispered thinking of her late husband "and as a strong woman-"she paused looking up into Johns eyes "I will find Randy`s killer and he will be punished for this." She spoke low but in a vicious tone.

John looked into her now cold eyes, he never seen Angela like this, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, as if nervousness was setting in "Angela, Randy wouldn't want you to do anything stupid."

Angela took a sip of the water bottle she had set on the table and bit her lower lip, almost as if in thought of a plan "Oh, I won't."


End file.
